Burnt Roses
by DarkTheDead
Summary: L/Z pairing at highschool. Currently abruptly ended. Reason why, and reason why i say why. Just look.
1. Link meet Zelda

A/N: Hi again! Romance! Wee-ness. Ok. I am mostly A Link/Zelda fan. DO NOT flame me because i picture zelda as a goth/punk, and DONT FLAME me because i see link as a goth antisocial. Because I have good reasons. A person like Zelda, who dressed like shiek, had done fighting and seen death. So she would ot be some stupid loser. And Link does NOT talk alot, and i never EVER saw him smile. not even once. so poop-on-you.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, if i owned zelda, i wouldnt be writing this fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyrule High....how I loathe you" Link said quietly, entering the highschool without enthusiasm. "Only one more year, and I will never have to deal with you again."  
  
Link, sure he was popular, but he couldn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him. He was well known throughout the whole school, but not for being the captain of the football team, more for being the tall dark and mysterious type, as well as a handsome Hyrulian. He despised all that were known as jocks. He often avoided the popular crowd. Actually, Link avoided most people, and was not one to talk much or smile often.  
  
Link wore a plain black t-shirt, black baggy jeans, complete with spiked belt and a long silver chain hanging from it. Around his neck was a black spiked dog collar, and red spiked wristbands around his two wrists. His eyes a deep icey blue, and his hair slightly long and naturally pale blonde. His skin fair, of much contrast to his outfit.  
  
Link walked down the long hall, staring at the ground trying to avoid any conversation or conflict he may come across. He stopped at his locker, putting in some books and taken out others. He sighed as he looked at the stickers in his locker. "Another Day Another Death" one read, and he smirked before slamming it shut.  
  
He walked along, pretending to be absorbed in a novel he carried, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a bit surprised anyone would talk to him. To his dismay, it was yet another 'popular' cheerleader, and much to his hate, it was Malon.   
  
"What do you want" he stated more than asked. She giggled at his harsh tone of voice.  
"Oh silly" she said, "I just wanted to give you this." Malon handed him an invitation to an open-house party starting on friday. He took one look at the flyer, crumbled it up, and tossed it into the nearest garbage can, heading on his way.  
  
Everyone had to go to homeroom at the beginning of the first day of school, to receive their program schedules and be ready for the rest of this term. Link, as usual, sat in the back as the teacher called out the attendance. He looked around with distaste, once again, for the room was filled with preppy chicks giving him side glances, and a few jocks obviously enjoying their little pointless conversations with these stupid air headed idiots.  
  
"Link?" the teacher called out.  
  
"Here" Link spoke. The teacher checked off his name from the list and went back to checking the attendance.  
  
"Yo, Link, word" said Mido, who suddenly walked up to him trying to be a white gangster. Link rolled his eyes, having to deal with this for, what seemed to be like, his whole life. Link used to live in a peaceful neighborhood, and Mido actually used to be a good guy, until he discovered rap music.  
  
"Please Mido...go away" Link said quietly, rubbing his temples attempting to massage away the upcoming headache. Mido did a peace sign and walked away, pulling up his extremely ridiculous looking gangster jeans.  
  
'How can people actually wear that' Link thought to himself, but only shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me class, I would like your attention!" the teacher yelled above the noise. Link looked up, expecting to hear another stupid announcement made by the administrator of this stupid school, but to his surprise, he saw a new student standing by the desk.  
  
"This is Zelda, she's a new student to this school. You will be kind to her, and help her if she gets lost" the teacher said.  
  
Link examined this girl, but what surprised him was the fact that she was beautiful, and yet mysterious, as well as Hyrulian. Her hair was tied in a bun, a silver wire-frame spiked choker around her neck, black nails, deep red shirt and dark blue jeans. She wore a black belt full of holes, and a chain hung from it. She wore dirty used army boots, similar to his own, and around her wrists were tons of black rubber bracelets. She looked around the classroom with as much enthusiasm as rock, but her eyebrows shot up with surprise when her eyes locked with his.   
  
Zelda's eyes were a deep blue, her skin extremely fair. She smirked and he looked away.  
  
"Zelda..." the teacher asked for the third time, and she snapped her head to attention.  
  
"Yes m'am" Zelda asked.  
  
"Please...sit down" the teacher spoke with a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, and attempted to work her way through the crowd. 'Oh no' Link thought as he watched her. 'Could she headed here?' He thought. Link knew he wasn't much of a people person, and he just skimmed through his physics book again, watching Zelda through the corner of his eyes.  
  
She attempted to make her way through the crowd, but a goron/jock stepped infront of her.  
  
"Hello babe..." he said, looking at her from head to toe, stopping for a second at her chest, then back to her face. "I see you're new here. You know... you and I, we could be friends. Close friends..." Before he could finish, Zelda grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face closer to his so that they could look eye to eye.  
  
"I'm gonna repeat this once" Zelda said. "I... have.... no... need... to... be... friends... with... the... likes... of... you" She then shoved him aside, heading back to her original destination. She was stopped in her tracks as the jock grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, forcing her to face him. "You obviously don't know who you are talkin to babe. I'm the captain of the football team, be my chick and you's could be popular bitch" he said through clenched teeth. "Let go of my shoulder jackass," Zelda said angrily. Her hand clenched into a fist, but before she could react, someon tapped the jock on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Johnny," the voice said, before anyone could react, Johnny was picked up off the ground and thrown into a chair as though he were being interrogated.   
  
"What were you doing Johnny? I thought you were supposed to be a role model for the freshmen..." the voice chuckled to itself and poked Johnny with the butt of his pencil.   
  
"Ah yes, you are an idiot."  
  
"I ain't no idiot" Johnny said. "Link, like, we thought we, like, told you not to come, like, near us ever again. Like, get your scary ass, like, away from us!" two preppy cheerleaders jumped onto Johnny's lap and shooed Link away.   
  
Link rolled his eyes, obviously laughing inwardly at the scared look that appeared in Johnny's eyes before the two other preps came to save him. Link walked away, brushing past Zelda, and back to his seat in the back. Zelda glanced back at Link, then looked at the wannabe-gangster infront of her. 'What is he saying?' zelda thought to herself.  
  
"Yo, like, word up chick?! Wassup?! Yo, do yo wanna get yo pretty ass tehgether wif meh and go teh deh partay dat Malon is havin dis weekend? It be off the heazy-yo!" Mido said smoothly. Too bad Zelda had no clue about what he was saying.  
  
"Um....24?" Zelda answered sarcastically, and headed toward the back of the room. She sat down beside Link, watching him seem so interested in his novel all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you want?" Link asked coldly, but Zelda was use to this tone of voice.   
  
"I wanted to thankyou for saving m--" Zelda was interrupted when Link held up his hand as a sign for her to stop talking.  
  
"The only thing I saved you from was being expelled," he said, obviously being the only one to see her fists clenched and shaking angrily.  
  
"Oh...You're not like other people." Zelda thought outloud after looking at him for awhile.  
  
Link looked at her angrily. "Oh, what, am I supposed to be like other people? Am i supposed to be as stupid as the rest of them?!" He motioned toward the group of preps and jocks in the front. Zelda looked at him slightly shocked.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you." Zelda said slightly angrily, and stood up, walking away to sit in a corner somewhere.  
  
Link inwardly slapped his forehead. 'Thats why you're alone...because whoever tries to be nice to you, you chase away...' Link sighed. This was going to be a long year.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Review! Flamers will be imploded in my portable microwave oven. 


	2. Lunch

A/N: Hey everyone...I lied. Its past nine, and the story is up after. screw the time. Read and have fun. Yea yea. REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! And dont mind the typos. Most of me cant typo correctly anyway. I know. This chapter is corny. Well fsck you. And this chapter came a bit late, cuz my computer is really messed up.  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda i wouldnt be writing this. Quote: "I no own, so you no sue"  
  
  
  
'Finally' Link thought to himself, walking down the hallway. 'Lunchtime.'  
  
The cafeteria was a large one, round tabels and about 5 chairs surrounded each table. There was a door that led out to a small courtyard. Trees dotted the yard, and a good part of it were in shadow. There were a few benches, but most people didn't go outside, but he was always out there on the grass.  
  
Link slowly walked through the cafeteria, heading for the exit, when another cheerleader type person stepped infront of him. "Please go away Ruto." The girl's hair was short and blue, and she often wore blue. She was the captain of the swim team, being a zora and such.  
  
"Oh Link, like, theres, like, a party this weekend, like, you know. Malon's, like, very upset with you, like, throwing that, like, invitation away." Ruto said with much enthusiasm.  
  
"So?" Link asked coldly. He really didn't want to be bothered with the likes of these people.  
  
"Eerrrmm....I think you should, like, apologize to Malon, and like..." she added very quietly, "kiss an make up?"  
  
Link's right eye twitched, and suddenly, he seemed to be looming over the Zora girl, anger filled his eyes. "Are you LIKE stupid LIKE?!" has asked coldly, harshly mocking the way she stupidly spoke. With that, he walked away as though nothing happened, leaving the zora girl to retreat to her friends at the popular table.  
  
At the popular table sat Mido, with his poser-gangster-ness, Malon, the beautiful girl rich farmer with her long red hair flowing down to her lower back, a glittery tube top, and silky white mini skirt with pink high tops. Next to her sat the zora girl, ruto, wearing tight ride-up-your-ass jeans, tight mini t-shirt, and lots of makeup. There were a few guys from the football team, which Link nicknamed 'The Goons'.  
  
Link finally made it outside without interuption and walked around to his favorite tree. Without another thought, he climbed up the tree and relaxed in its branches like he always did. From there, he could see everything, but no one could see him, that is, unless they really looked for him.  
  
After awhile, he was deciding whether or not he should jump out of this tree, but decided not to when two girls sat underneath it.  
  
'Great, now I'll never be out of this tree,' Link thought, but soon stopped regretting this decision when he realized who they were.  
  
In the shade, Zelda leaned against the trunk of the tree, sitting on the ground. A girl who went by the name of Saria, stood next to her. Her hair was short and green, pale skin, deep green eyes. She wore a green tubetop underneath a black fishnet shirt, and slightly baggy plaid jeans. Around her neck was a regular necklace with a single jade pendant hanging from it, and around her wrists were makeshift bracelets, basically pieces of black cloth held together with safetypins. Saria was one of Link's few good friends.  
  
"Hhmmm, I WONDER where Link could be," Saria said sarcastically, glancing up into the tree for a second, then back to Zelda.  
  
"Link? Pfft... He was awfully rude to me earlier today" Zelda said quietly, pulling out a sketchbook and beginning to draw absentmindedly. Saria rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not really a 'people' person, and can be a real air head sometimes." Link smirked at this and nodded for Saria to continue, which she did. "But, he's actually a really nice guy when you get to know him..." Link shook his head mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.  
  
"And here he is!" Saria said, pointing up into the tree. Zelda shrugged and was still sketching.  
  
"What...you dont believe me?" Saria said, and left it at that. "Ok...I'm gonna go get some food now, you guys talk." And with that, Saria headed back to the cafeteria. Link breathed a sigh of relief, he did not want to be found out.  
  
"Saria...she seems to think Link is around. Yea right. Like Link would be sitting in the tree above us..." Link squinted to see the sketch that she was working on, and the guy seemed vaguely familiar...  
  
"Alright Link, show yourself." Zelda said suddenly, slamming her sketchbook shut and tossing it back into her bag. Link sighed and leaped out of the tree, landing infront of her, and turned around to face her.  
  
"Hello..."Link said quietly, sitting down crosslegged infront of her.  
  
"Were you spying on us?!" Zelda asked angrily. She really didn't like this Link person. He shrugged.  
  
"No, actually, I was in the tree first and before I could leave, both of you came and well, I thought it would be interesting to hear what you guys had to say..." Link trailed off and looked back at Zelda. "Ok...ok...so I was spying on you. Blah" Link concluded, standing up and beginning to walk away.  
  
Zelda sighed, a part of her wanting him to leave, but another part of her wanted him to stay. She shrugged the feeling off, and returned to her sketchbook, and gasped in surprise. 'What the hell?' Zelda thought, looking at her sketch. It was of Link, surprisingly, she drew him without realizing that she had.  
  
"What's this?" Zelda jumped at Saria's voice behind her. Saria looked over Zelda's shoulder, studying the picture for only a moment before Zelda snapped her sketchbook shut. Saria smirked.  
  
"You lliikkee him." Saria dragged out the word 'like' purposely.  
  
"I do not." Zelda answered half heartedly. Hell, she didn't know what she thought anymore.  
  
"I'm sure," Saria replied, before changing the subject. "Hey, its the first day of school. How bout you and I go to the lake after school before the stress hits us?" Saria asked jokingly. Zelda nodded in agreement.  
  
Link sat across the courtyard in a corner, still in the shadows, watching a few people 'frolick' in the sunlight. Saria looked at him a few times, beckoning him to come over, but he only looked away. Once, again, he didn't want to be bothered.   
  
The first day of another school year, and already he had enough thoughts on his mind to sort out until the end of this term. Link sighed again, before deciding that afterschool today would probably be the only free time he has for the rest of this year, so why not head to the lake for a swim. Maybe it'll take him away from his thoughts for awhile and clear his mind.  
  
Lunch period ended, and it was time for them to head to their next class. Link entered the library, being the place where English class was usually held. He sat far away from the rest of his classmates, but close enough to hear the teacher.   
  
Someone sat down next to him, and he looked up in surprise, but quickly looked back down again. It was only Zelda.  
  
"Are you here to bother me again?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry for being a bit rude..." Zelda trailed off, and sighed when Link didn't answer her. "Fine..." Zelda got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Link spoke up finally, "...um...I mean, I'm sorry too." Zelda shrugged. "Thats alright." She sat back down next to him, and class started...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: If you don't like Malon bashing, then screw you, because there will be Malon bashing (and MAYBE ruto bashing) eventually. So poop-on-you. Flamers will have to bring an extinguisher with them unless they wanna be soaked by the fire department. 


	3. Reunion

A/N: I just finished playing Super Smash bros. Melee. Yeap. Gamecube people. ITS GREAT! GET IT WHEN THE PRICE GOES DOWN! WAIT UNTIL ZELDA AND/OR MARIO GAMES COMES OUT FIRST! Look. Gamecube might be great, but its not worth 200 bucks. Also, I hate people who think Zelda is a snotty princess. You have NO reason to tell me she's a snotty princess. In the 64 game, she NEVER smiled. Only once, when she tricked Link into helping her save hyrule. And in SSBM, she doesnt even smirk, her emotion on her face is nowhere to be found, even when she's in pain there is no feeling. SHe's as preppy and snotty as a friggin rock. SO pooh on you. (mmmmm soggy oreos *chew chew*) Also, I twisted my ankle. Badly. So I feel your sympathy rising. I ask you. Take your sympathy, and throw it out a window. Ive never been more happier than now. Twisting my ankle has given me a world of giddyness. So much giddyness, i dont know what to do with it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NIRVANA!! I DONT OWN ZELDA!! AND/OR WHATEVER GAME MARTH COMES FROM! quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
*Mentioned in this chapter and before*  
Link- gothic slightly loner-ish  
Zelda- goth/punk  
Saria- neon-green punk  
Mido- gangster poser  
Malon- prep/popular/cheerleader  
Ruto- prep  
Marth- Zelda's long lost 'dark' brother  
Sheik- confused/weird punk  
The Indigos- Soft Rock Band  
Kamakaze Bats- Hardcore metal/rock band  
Stoned 125- punk band  
~*~  
  
  
Link and Zelda walked down the hall, heading for their lockers. School had just ended, and they were bored. They reached Zelda's locker first, and Link remembered that his locker was about as full as Malon's head, so he didn't need to go after all. Link sat on the floor, humming, waiting for Zelda to be donw gathering her papers.  
  
"Zelda...?"  
Link looked up and Zelda turned around. The person who spoke her name stood there awkwardly, his slightly spiked ruffled dark blue hair messed up as it usually was, his pale skin giving off a faint awkward glow in the stream of sunlight he stood in. He wore a baggy black hoodie sweatshirt, 'CORN!!' scribbled on front and back in white, and baggy blue jeans.  
  
"...Marth?"  
And then they hugged. Confused, Link stood up, watching them. The lightbulb clicked on when he looked at their faces. So similar. He smiled.  
  
"Family reunion...?" Link asked Zelda, and his thought was confirmed by a nod.  
"What's the story Marth?" Link asked him. He didnt bother being quiet and resentful. Marth and he were friendly rivals in fencing class.  
  
"Well...to make a long story short, I craved adventure, and ran away from home, never to be seen again."  
"Then I don't see you..." Link said, twisting his words. Marth looked thoughtful.  
"Exactly. I'm invisible."  
Zelda had let go of Marth and looked at him.  
"You're invisible?"  
"No, he lies. Can't you see him? He's over there." Link said, pointing down the hall.  
"No no no. I'm over THERE." Marth said, pointing at the opposite end of the hall.  
"Then who's over there?" Link asked, still pointing.  
"Someone else." Both Marth and Zelda said at the same time.  
"Yea. Me." Saria said, appearing from around the corner holding a flyer. She handed it to Link, excitement practically written on her face.  
Link read the flyer quickly outloud.  
"Sunday...10 pm...concert...Stoned125...Kamakaze Bats...The Indigos...admission...10 rupees..."  
"The Indigos?" Marth repeated.  
"Yeap!" Saria said.  
"That's great...!" Zelda spoke.  
"Mikau and Lulu finally got their big break..." Link said thoughtfully.  
"Everyone who wants to go, say aye" Saria said, followed by four 'aye's, not including her own. She turned to the new voice.  
  
There stood a boy dressed in white and blue, the only part of him showing was his fingertips, and a small part of his face, basically, his right red eye and some blond hair.  
  
"Hey Sheik." Saria said.  
"Heylo Radioactive tree" Sheik replied. There were a few chuckles, but Saria started to go cherry from embarassment.  
"You shouldn't be laughing Dark Hero," Link stopped laughing, "and you, Navy Knight," Marth stopped chuckling, "and you too, Blond maiden," Zelda stopped sniggering.  
  
"....."  
  
"Well...erm...let's go before we get kicked out of the hallway..." Marth said finally, and everyone nodded, walking slowly down the hall toward the exit. Saria began to sing queitly, and zelda joined in harmony, singing Lithium- The indigos. (Actally, its Nirvana)  
  
"I'm so happy  
cuz today   
I found my friends  
They're in my head"(etc.)  
  
They eventually reached the ticket booth, and bought tickets to the concert for Sunday.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so there wasnt much Malon bashing. Wait until it gets around to Saturday, when Malon's stupid party is being held...heh. I can see it now... Ok. you WILL review so that i can put my next chapter up. Sorry about the long wait, school was sorta hard in the past week. And the Kamakaze bat thing, that was taken from SageOfDreams. Yea. It sounded like a good idea for a hardcore band name, so i thought, why not. heh. next chapter coming soon. And sorry this chapter was sorta short...i have a test on monday. 


	4. Flying Eggs and Stone masks

A/N: After playing SSBM, I made a brilliant yet odd discovery. Sheik.....can breakdance!! YESS!! woo.... Ok. FYI people. If you ever see *moi* in the beginning of a chapter, that means action will follow in either this chapter, or the beginning of next, or both.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NIRVANA!! I DONT OWN ZELDA!! AND/OR WHATEVER GAME MARTH COMES FROM! quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
(Just a reminder)  
Link- gothic slightly loner-ish  
Zelda- goth/punk  
Saria- neon-green punk  
Mido- gangster poser  
Malon- prep/popular/cheerleader  
Ruto- prep  
Marth- Zelda's long lost 'dark' brother  
Sheik- confused/weird punk  
~*~  
  
Link sat in the middle of the island in the center of Lake Hylia. He threw some more pieces of wood into the roaring fire in front of him, glancing toward the deep blue night sky above him. Saria, Zelda, and Marth also sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows, a small portable radio playing 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'-The Indigos (NIRVANA!!) softly.  
  
It was a Friday night, and the only reason they brought the radio with them was because Malon's damn party was so loud that even from the farthest point from her house, you could still hear it.  
  
"Maybe..." Zelda said, breaking the silence. "Maybe they'll all go deaf?"  
"I don't think that'll make them any stupider..." Marth replied thoughtfully.  
  
Link nodded before realizing his marshmallow was on fire. He jumped up, causing the marshmallow to fly into the air and land on Saria's head.  
  
"FLAMING MARSHMALLOW!!" Saria ran around like a lunatic. Link grabbed her and threw her into the lake without thinking. Saria surfaced.  
  
"Thankyou Sir Link. Now Im sticky AND wet."  
  
Before anyone could reply, someone ran along the bridge toward them.  
  
"Rogue...?"  
"Hello everyone!"  
"...no" Link said.  
  
Rogue stopped, and leaned against the tree. (Do an author lookup, and the description will be there.) She carried a black bag.  
  
"Um...what?" Zelda asked. Rogue smirked.  
"I'm gonna go and crash Malon's party. Can you say, 'Flying rotten eggs?'"  
  
Saria leaped out of the water and snuggled underneath a towel and a few blankets infront of the fire. " i....i'mmmm iiiinn..n" Saria stuttered, cold. Zelda and Marth nodded. Link sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'm in." Link said finally. " But I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
* * *  
  
The five of them slowly made their way to Malon's farm. Their attire blended them in with the shadows, and they wore Stone masks to camaflauge them from idiots, although more intelligent people would probably be able to see them.  
  
They entered the farm, where there was raging music, lots of drinks, alcohol, food, and loud music.  
  
"Oh godesses!" Sarais whispered in a high pitched voice.  
"What?" Zelda asked, trying hard to blot out the evil music.  
"I forgot ear plugs!! I think im dying!!"  
"I know how you feel" Link said from behind them, and urged them forward.  
  
They walked silently, no one noticed them yet, and kept toward the walls. Rogue led the way, and Marth was still very amazed that no one saw them.  
  
"....NoW!" Rogue shouted, and hundreds of rotten eggs flew through the air. There were screams of horror, and Zelda jumped away as a giant goron fell to the ground.  
  
"Th shmell! Shtink!!!" and she was sure fumes came out of his head.  
  
The music still boomed, but there was mayhem. Malon ran screaming around in circles.  
  
"LIKE! OMG! LIKE! ROTTEN EGGS! LIKE....AH!" Malon tripped, and fell, knocking Saria to the ground. Her mask flew from her face, and Malon looked with angry eyes at Saria. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, including the party crashers.  
  
"Like....boys." Malon snapped her fingers, and a few gorons roughly pulled Saria off the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Saria stood, chained to a giant wooden post in the center of the farm by her wrist. A crowd surrounded her, and all the preppy girls got out their makeup sets.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING NO!!" Saria screamed and tried to run away, but was unable to, her wrist attached to the pole. She stood and flipped the bird at every single one of them.  
  
"Like, you're not going anywhere, bitch!" Malon shouted.  
"I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!" Saria screamed, but went quiet went Malon backhandedly smacked Saria across the face. It was at that moment that Saria realized her good hand was the one chained to the pole. SHe slowly sat down, and moved back toward the pole to lean against.  
  
Malon laughed insanely, but was quickly shoved to the ground.  
  
"Shut up." Mido said.   
  
Saria looked up in shock, and was very much surprised at the sight she saw. Mido had his dark hair spiked slightly, but mostly hidden under a green hat. He wore a dark green baggy t-shirt and baggy blue raver pants. Around his neck was a glow stick attached to a chain, and he held glow sticks attached to long strings in each hand. Malon screamed hoarsely, and before anyone could blink, a second pole was up and Mido was chained to that one.  
  
"YOU'RE A RAVER?!" Saria said with utter surprise. Mido smirked.  
  
"Enough talk. Like, let's get them a new wardrobe!" Malon cackled.  
  
Link, Zelda, Marth, and Rogue quickly and swiftly made their way through the crowd and stood side by side in between the two posts, which had a very large gap between them. The four threw down their masks and black robes, and the crowd gasped.  
  
"LIKE! ALL OF THEM?! LIKE! GET EM!" SHe shouted to the group of gorons that she hung out with.  
  
There were 7 gorons, all on the football team, and the tallest one was captain.  
  
"I'll take the big guy." Link said, and no one argued.  
  
Zelda stood near a wall, and she had less space than the two gorons. They had more than normal purpose in their eyes, and Zelda now had a better reason to beat the crap out of them.  
  
Marth had much space, and these two gorons were the biggest, not counting the captain. He decided not to use his sword, as it wouldn't really be fair.  
  
Rogue smirked, striking a fighting stance. SHe was always top in her kick-boxing class, and many knew why.  
  
Link stood almost eye to eye with the Captain. The guy laughed a deep ugly laugh, but Link showed no emotion in his eyes.  
  
Saria murmured something, and Malon turned to face her. With her free hand, she threw a glass of water into Malon's face, and Malon screeched.  
  
"I'M, LIKE, MELTING!!"  
  
And the fight began.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: EVERYONE! No REPLY! NO NEXT CHAPTER! I love you! ^_~. Surprise, surprise. Mido is a raver. Boo-hiss...! Ok, I couldnt stand Mido out of the picture, and I realized that i didnt have to change Mido that much. SUre, he listened to the same music, but now, he can do cool moves that daze people with pretty lights!.... 


	5. Fight Win Run

A/N: Heylo everyone! Prepare for crappy fight scenes!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KORN! I DONT OWN ZELDA!! (AND/OR WHATEVER GAME MARTH COMES FROM!) quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
~*~Character List~*~  
(Just a reminder)  
Mido- Raver  
Malon: Psycho popular prep bitch! WEE!  
~*~  
  
~*~Sponsor~*~  
This chapter has been brought to you by the number 3.  
~*~  
  
Rogue ducked, a clumsy punch aimed at her head.  
  
"Slow."  
  
Rogue ran, able to out maneuver the over confident jcok before her. She quickly fell to the floor, kicking out with her leg to trip him. The goron came crashing into the grassy ground, but before Rogue could do anything, the other goron grabbed her.  
  
He lifted her high into the air, squeezing her arms. Rogue's face twisted in sick rage. SHe flung her head backwards, making her legs go into the air. She brung her legs down, and the goron, who was twice her size, flung over her, and onto the ground, landing on his back. He groaned, but didnt get up.  
  
At the same time, Marth easily had the advantage. Marth jumped high into the air, doing a split kick. each kick landed sqaurely in either goron's face, and they spun around. Marth stood between them, faking a laugh. The gorons, although too dizzy to aim, swung at him anyway. Marth ducked, the gorons punched each other, and fell down, unconscious.  
  
Zelda showed unbelievable agility. One second she was there, and another second, she was somewhere else. The gorons were so confused. Everytime the lunged for her, they missed and hit the ground. Zelda's laughter echoed in their ears, but they couldnt catch her.  
  
"Yo, son! She's some freak jackrabbit!"  
  
And with that, a hard kick landed on the back of his head. That goron fell to the ground. The other looked around confused, and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and was punched in the face. So much for being conscious.  
  
Link, on the other hand, was not 'as' agile. Sure, he was fast. But he decided he didnt feel like being fast right now.  
  
The captain swung at him.  
  
Link caught it in his hand. The captain struggled to get Link to free his hand, to no avail. The captain swung his other fist, and (surprise surprise) Link caught that blow in his other fist as well. The goron blinked, and was pulled toward Link, a hard knee to the stomache crippling the goron.  
  
Link smirked, quickly running over to Marth and Zelda.  
  
"Hey, where's Rogue?"  
  
They shrugged, and glanced around. Saria and Mido ran toward them, followed by Sheik, who had used the distraction to free the captives.  
  
"Let's go" Sheik said quickly, as the crowd aroudn them began to come closer.  
  
Sheik stood infront of his friends, and threw down an enhanced deku seed.  
  
* * *  
  
They ran out of the farm, and ran through Hyrule field, heading back to their camp back at Lake Hylia.  
  
They slowed to a quick walk, Saria and Mido far ahead, Marth and sheik way in back, and Link with Zelda somewhat half way between the pairs.  
  
"How did you learn to fight like that?" Link asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
He had noticed that, although they were walking relatively close to each other in the cool night's air, they still seemed to be trying to look for an escape, to run as far away from the other as possible.  
  
"Practice..." she answered simply, staring into the sky.  
  
Link followed her gaze, and for the first time in his life, he noticed how beautiful the sky and stars could be at nighttime. Without the hurt of extra light, uncomfortable blues and strange white clouds of a normal daytime sky, nighttime was so much different. Dark blue, a beautiful entrancing color, in deep contrast to the slight gleam of distant stars. He glanced back at Zelda, and saw how the full moon's pale light reflected off of her, enhancing her features better than the sun ever could.  
  
"Beautiful..." he barely heard himself say.  
  
Zelda turned to him, surprised, and he found himself lost in her eyes.  
  
"Link? Helloooo? Hyrule to Link? Are you listening?"  
  
Link blinked, his eyes crashing back to reality.  
  
"...huh? what?" Link asked, confused.  
"What did you say...?" Zelda questioned.  
"I said...huh? What?"  
"No, I meant what did you say before?"  
"hhhmmmm? I didn't say anything before." Link lied.  
"...if you say so."   
  
They finally made it to the entrance of Lake Hylia, and jumped the fences, going in. They walked across the bridges, reaching the center island.(The one with the big tree and above the water temple) Another island a few meters away(the one where you retrieve your fire arrows) was where their tent and stuff were, but there was more room on the center island to make a fire and bbq.  
  
Saria and Mido were already sitting around the fire they created, waiting for the others. Zelda murmured a quiet 'scuse me' and disappeared behind the giant tree. No one wanted to bother her, so they let her be, roasting marshmallows again.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. So there wasnt much Malon bashing. Well, this is my first Zelda fanfic! I dont KNOW how to bash without putting this story into the humor sectioN! arrgh! Pointer, tips, comments? Please, leave a review. Flames are welcome. Leave a review or no next chapter. 


	6. Awww

A/N: Uh uh! Yea yea! Dush! sush! SUSHI! lol... ok, i had sushi for dinner, so im happy! wooo! Prepare for sappy love scene... bumbumbum  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ZELDA!! (AND/OR WHATEVER GAME MARTH COMES FROM!) quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
  
~*~Sponsor~*~  
This chapter has been brought to you by the number 47.  
~*~  
  
  
Link held his half burning marshmallow infront of his face, staring at his friends. Marth was in the lake, doing laps, again. Saria and Mido were huddled across from him on the other side of the fire, and Sheik was to his right, eating his last marshmallow. Sheik swallowed, and sighed, but after a few minutes, the sound of his grumbling stomache echoed in their ears.  
  
"I'm so hungry..." Sheik said quietly, gripping his stomache.  
  
He stood up, about to leave to get another marshmallow from their tent across the water, when Saria waved her hand annoyedly. She passed him her cooked marshamallow, which he took gratefully.  
  
"I didn't want it," she explained to him.  
"Thank you, I love you," Sheik said, eating the marshamllow.  
"No, I truly love you. I want you, right here, right now, on the fire..." he said drily.  
  
Mido's mouth dropped open at Sheik's comment, but was soon stuffed full of un-cooked marshmallows.  
  
"He was joking." Saria told Mido.  
"Was I? Was I really?" Sheik replied sarcastically.  
  
Link sighed, attempting to get to safety before an argument began between the three of them. He headed for the other side of the tree, where Zelda last disappeared to.  
  
"Zelda...?" he whispered, but no one was there.  
  
Link looked around urgently, although the reason why he should be so concerned about her had fled his mind for the moment.  
  
"Zelda...?" he asked quietly again, and moved around the tree.  
  
Link saw Saria, Mido, and Sheik screaming at each other. Link shook his head sadly. 'Of all the things to argue about, they choose superheros.' He thought quietly, and stopped, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'Although...Garo-man is sorta better than Bunny hood boy...' Link smirked, before going behind the tree again. He thought he looked everywhere and just sighed. He leaned against the tree, staring up into the sky. The wind blew, and he saw a hint of blonde, way up at the top of the tree.  
  
"...oh"  
  
Link held the marshmallow-stick in his mouth, and easily climbed up the side of the tree. It was dangerously high, and the poor old dead tree has only one branch, at the very top. As soon as he reached it, he sat down quietly on it, Zelda just a bit infront of him, and slightly higher up. The moon began to rise, glowing around Zelda's sillouhette, and he just sighed.  
  
Link watched as Zelda turned around slowly, not at all suprised that he was the one that came up and now sat behind her. Or, at least, if she was, she surely didn't show it.  
  
"Link." She said quietly.  
"Zelda." Link replied.  
  
Zelda shrugged, turning back around and facing the open sky, staring at the stars. Link sighed.  
  
"I...er...you looked lonely." Link said quietly, staring at the back of her head.  
"...maybe I wanted to be alone..." she murmured quietly. Link sighed, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.  
"...nobody wants to be alone."  
  
Link felt her stiffen up at his touch, but he felt the need to be a bit more daring. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. He felt Zelda relax slightly, and after a few moments of silence, Zelda began to shake slightly.  
  
"...Zelda? ...are you alright?" He asked concerned, hearing a few sobs in return.  
"...whats the matter?" Link asked again, but Zelda just shook her head.  
  
She turned around, sniffling, and hugged Link.  
  
"Thank you..." She mumbled into his chest, as he stroked her back soothingly.  
  
Link sat there, stroking her back soothingly hundreds of feet off the ground, utterly and totally, confused. 'Oh well,' he thought, kissing her forehead. 'Whatever makes you happy.'  
  
  
  
A/N: ...spiffy... Gosh, I feel all tingly from rereading that... oy... my ankle's better, but i sorta fell again and hurt the other one (clumsy bitch) but im alright... sheesh, this romance is making me feel all giggly. Someone smack me. 


	7. Good morning

A/N: Sushi for breakfast! FINALS ARE UPON ME! *runs around in cicrles screaming* I LIKE MONKEYS!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ZELDA!! (I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM(only in Japan...where Marth comes from)) quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
~*~Sponsor~*~  
This chapter has been brought to you by the number 2, and the letter F.  
~*~  
  
  
  
Link awoke to the sound of a distant buzzing, sort of like static from a portable radio. He grumbled a bit, glancing at his watch and noticing how early it was.  
  
"...6:13" Link mumbled, crawling out of the tent and splashing some cold water on his face. Telling by how it felt right now, he could safely assume it was going to be pretty warm, if not hot, today.  
  
He glanced across the water, and noticed for the first time that someone was there, a portable radio playing some music softly. The person had her back to him, but he immediately realized it to be Zelda. Wearing shorts and a tank top.  
  
Link quietly slipped into the lake, and made his way across the small gap without making much noise. He rested his elbows on the ground, and rested his head on them, watching Zelda stretching, or exercising, or whatever she was doing.  
  
'She's so graceful' he thought to himself. At that moment, Zelda spun around and kicked the air, landing a few inches infront of Link.  
"Good morning" she mumbled happily, before backflipping, and landing a few feet away from him. Link blinked, in awe, and just stared dumbly as she began kick boxing the air around her. Zelda then jumped into the air, kicking off the tree, and dove into the water.  
"...Uh oh."Link smirked, and turned around, his hand held out. His hand wrapped around the collar of Zelda's shirt and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Zelda tried to hold in a smile, he could see, and failed miserably. SHe was beaming, and wet.  
  
"How did you know?" Zelda asked, struggling against his grip rather weakly, as if pretending to want to get away.  
"I could hear you a mile away." Link lied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Zelda smirked, and let go of his hand. She placed her hands on his shoulders, instead, and shoved him underwater. Link lost his grip, and watched her swim away. Of course, he swam after her, his strong strokes having him catch up to Zelda easily. He dove under, swimming far below her, and watched as she came to a slow stop.   
  
"Link?!" he heard her voice echo throughout the water nervously.  
  
He swam up toward her, and she looked down, noticing him a bit too late as he surfaced.  
  
"Ahh! Very funny Link put me down!!" Zelda said, amusmant very evident in her voice. Link still held on to her, holding her above his head.  
  
"Nu uh. You have to pay for dunking me!" Zelda began to squirm around.  
"nnoooooo! you were asking for it!"  
  
Link chuckled, and threw Zelda as far as he could. SHe shrieked, landing into the water several feet away. But, she never surfaced.  
  
"....good joke Zelda.... you can show yourself now...." The response he got from that was several bubble surfacing as though someone let out their last breath.  
"...Zelda?!" Link heard some hard laughing behind him, and turned around, seeing Zelda in hysterics back on the island. Link grumbled, swimming slowly back to shore.  
"hahahahaha! that was *chuckle* so funny." Zelda choked out behind her laughter.  
  
Link leaped onto the island, holding his amusmant inside him, and showing no emotion on his face. Zelda quickly stopped laughing.  
  
"I....I was only joking." Zelda stuttered.  
  
Link stepped toward her, trying to look as threatening as possible, and it seemed to be working. Zelda took a step back, holding her hands up.  
  
"Come on Link, lighten up..." Zelda took another step back, backing into the tree. Link came closer, until their noses were inches from each other. Zelda looked slightly scared, but not really.  
"Yes...funny" Link whispered, and moved away. He could hear Zelda let out a sigh of relief.  
"Boo! I'm scary." Link muttered sarcastically, turning around to look back at her.  
"No, not really. More like the big bad and boring."  
"Oh. I'm hurt."Link said drily, pointing to his heart.  
"You hurt me right here." He then proceeded to wipe a fake tear away.  
"I apologize profusely." Zelda said, waving her hands in the air in a somewhat comical manner, followed by a curtsy. Link blinks, slightly confused.  
"Wow. Zelda is acting lady-like today. The end is near." Link says dramatically, and sits down.  
"I resent that."  
"heh."  
  
Link sighed, staring at the small dying fire from yesterdays bonfire. He looked up, noticing Zelda sitting acorss from him, looking bored and tired as ever. He turned, looking toward the tent. He watched quietly as, first, Saria climbed out of the tent, followed by Sheik, Mido, and Marth. They made their way towards him, and he turned looking toward Zelda. While Link was busy watching the ten, she had tied her hair back with a rubber band, and worked on the fire, which was now burning brightly.  
  
"Good morning everyone..." Link said quietly to the newly awakened...friends...as it were.  
"...shut up..." Marth and Saria said simultaneously and all of them laid down besides the fire, falling back to sleep.  
"I guess they arent morning ppl..." Zelda stated.  
"Obviosuly." Link said quietly, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ....that sucked didnt it. I know it did. I'm a gosh dern loser! YESS! I promise next chapter wont be fluffy, unless you want it? Tell me, go review. ONE MORE THING!! Read my Harry Potter fanfiction, and review it! Or no next chapter... yes, im desperate... please, just read and review. How much could it hurt? O.O 


	8. OH MY MASCARA!

A/N: Heyy. I got some stuff to say, but do waht you always do, skip this part and on to the story. Unless you're bored as hell. Then read my comments to my...uh...comments... yea. Fuck yea! ...Sorry... Anywayz, on to the comments!  
  
To dude: Yes, I am a bitch. heh.  
  
To Squall Leonhart: Sorry, I had writers block for the longest of time. Dont worry though, I'll try to write more often. This chapter would've come sooner tho, if fanfiction didnt have their problem.  
  
To vtangelchix: Yess! Rock on! lol... I respect the malon/link lovers, k? Ok!  
  
to Maria: I think Link is just dead sexy as a goth...but thats cuz i prfer goths...its my 'thing' or whatnot. Oh, and the original chapter, they did kiss... but I, the author, felt it was unbelievably stupid, so I decided, hey, the romance can wait. So, have fun reading, the kiss might be this chapter, might be 10 chapters from now(if i, the idiot, get that far) or in between. *shrugs* who knows... All gotta go with the flow.  
  
TO ALL THE MALON/LINK LOVERS OUT THERE!!::: I dont particularly... "appreciate" the fact that they make Zelda a snobby bitch. If you havent noticed, you thickheaded morons....er.... intelligent beings *nods* that Zelda is not very snooty, but can, in fact, take care of herself, and is sporty, and has seen much chaos, death, murder, and destruction with her own two eyes than Malon will ever see. Sure, some of you think that ingo 'abused' her to a heightened degree, but Zelda had to go through the possible and very likely death of her parents, fierce and painful training of the Sheikah, to become Sheik, mental training to be as strong as she is, and the whole view of death, murder, and chaos as her town was destroyed by Ganondorf, and she, as heir to the throne, couldn't do anything to help her people, but merely stand and watch. Can you see how much pain she went through?! Much more than Malon will ever see! SO, I conclude that Malon is normal, borderline bitch, and Zelda is, well, mourning for the death of hyrulianity... (humanity... bah... same thing) from her past life. *nods*  
  
Now, on to what you've been here for! Go! Read! You maniac! go! WHY ARE YOU STIULL READING THIS?! READ THE DAMN CHAPTER! STOP READING THIS SENTENCE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! GREEDY EYES! EYES!!! *pulls out a citywide test and stamps big letter 'F' on it* You get F cuz you no obey like circus monkey!  
  
  
Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ZELDA!! (I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM(only in Japan...where Marth comes from)) quote: 'I no own so u no sue'  
  
  
~*~Sponsor~*~  
Johnny The Homicidal Maniac comics! Z?  
~*~  
  
"Link...just...shut up."  
"You know Zellie, I don't feel like shutting up right now."  
"But Link, we are sick and tired of hearing you explain some fucking physics to us, alright?! I DONT CARE ABOUT SCIENCE!! its the fucking weekend! THE WEEKEND! Where you try to forget everything you learned throughoutn the whole week, and here YOU are, TALKING ON AND ON about physics, and YOU DONT EVEN TAKE PHYSICS! you took it last year!"  
"...Fine. I won't discuss the matters of gravity and such with you simpletons."  
"Me Saria. Me say duhhh...."  
"Me Sheik. Me hungry. Me go hunt for cannibal marshmallow."  
"Thats an awfully big word for someone who can barely spell 'cat'."  
  
As usual, Marth was the last to comment in this friendly argument, and Link just watched half-amusedly as Sheik and Saria moved around in slowmotion. He turned, looked at Marth who had lain back down, napping in the slight sunlight seeping from between the gray clouds in the sky. For most people, such as Malon or Ruto, today would have been an awful day. Cloduy, threat of rain, no chance for their makeup to survive. But for Link, and possibly his friends, the day couldn't have had any better weather, especially since the concert will be taking place that night.   
  
Link sighed slightly as Saria picked Sheik up and threw him into the water, which was simply amazing, because Saria is a good head shorter than Sheik. Link turned, right as there was a kersploosh! signaling Sheik's contact with water, and caught Zelda's eye. He was lost then, for what felt like forever but lasted only a few seconds. A small splash of water saved link from an embarassing zoning out moment. Zelda stared back at him, and they chuckled nervously before looking back at Sheik.  
  
"Me Sheik! Me scream woman like Bloody Murder!"  
"Woman-like? I resent that." Zelda stated, and Sheik nodded.  
"Quite. Me Sheik, me scream like girl with much makeup and less clothes! AaAaAaAaAaAaH! LIKE! ME SHEIK IST DROWNING! OH MY MASCARA!"  
  
Link just threw back his head and laughed, followed by the full laughter of Saria, Zelda, and Marth, who, quite frankly, could not think of a funnier, yet proven to be truthful impression, as well as ever hearing Link laugh like that.  
  
After a few seconds, they quieted down, still snickering, and helped Sheik out of the water.  
  
"Alright guys, lets get moving, we have less than 2 hours to get to the concert." Link stated, and dove into the water, swimming back toward the tent.  
"Yea yea... 2 hours... pfft." Marth mumbled lazily, and Zelda punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"You get big fat F cuz you no obey like circus imp."  
  
Saria chuckled, heading back to the tent by means of improvised wooden bridge, followed by Sheik, MArth, and finally Zelda. The sun was high in the sky, showing it to be around 1. The concert will start at around 3, so they had enough time. Nothing could possibly ruin this day.  
  
* * *  
  
Marth, Sheik, and Saria were walking ahead, fooling around like stupid teenagers. Of course, it was expected, because they actually ARE stupid teenagers...To a certain definition of stupid, of course.  
  
Zelda yawned heavily, catching Link's attention.  
  
"Are you tired Zellie? Poor Zellie." Link teased.  
"Shut up. I'm not tired." She yawned again.  
"You're a terrible liar." Link stated, and she just shrugged, yawning even deeper.  
  
One thought ran threw his head, and he grinned at her. She looked at him, and the same thought crossed through her mind. Her eyes widened.  
  
"...Don't you dare..." Zelda threatened, and Link just nodded, still grinning.  
"...no! AHHH! LET GO! NOOo!" Zelda shrieked as Link practically threw her over his shoulder, and ran. Zelda started hitting his back, laughing, as he ran past Marth, Saria, and Sheik. The trio shouted and cheered, pointing at Zelda and waving.  
  
"HHEELLPP!!" Zelda shrieked, as they neared the entrance to the temporary area where the concert was held. Link stopped, dropping her onto the grass. He placed his hands on his knees, pantng for breathe.  
  
"Damn Zellie, you're heavy." Link mused.  
"Shut up hyrulian man man man." Zelda said drily, still laughing.  
"Man man man?" Link questioned. Saria ran by, and looked at him. She elbowed Zelda lightly, having a 'girl' moment.  
"Men..." Saria said, shaking her head.  
"Pfft." Zelda added.  
  
Marth and Sheik finally caught up with them, and they entered the area, obviously going to enjpy the concert very much.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ...Anyone who is still conscious, read me! Yess.... Ok, my ankle is better, thanks for caring so much people! I feel so loved! ^_^ Read, review, and shiznit. ONE MORE THING!!  
POLL!!  
Should I describe the concert?  
a) yes  
b) no  
c) i like pie  
d) dun lookit me 


	9. Gomen!

My deepest apologies for not continuing this fic.  
But there IS a good reason!  
  
Well.. Highschool.  
And... homework.  
Writers block.  
Creativity block.  
Lack of idea flow.  
No time for writing due to all the work I have.  
  
I know, I know. 'This isn't college'.  
Well, you know what? My highschool is EVIL. They make the highschool so that you have 3-6 hours of homework EACH NIGHT! I get only 5 hours of sleep, and I'm still not doing well. *sob*  
  
BUT!!  
  
Since school is getting a bit easier because my teachers feel sorry for us students(and gave us about a minute's worth of less homework. oO), I have time to write this, andd....  
  
I'm going to revise the whole story.  
Yes! I'm going to revise it!  
  
Plus, I have a few other shtuff...  
  
But anyway, I would really appreciate some ideas and thoughts that'll help make the story interesting.  
(And I'm not sure if there is a plot. I need help making the plot.) Yea! So send ideas! Leave reviews!  
  
Don't hurt me! I'm really really sorry! 


	10. Hm Asshole

Ok, this is another rant.  
  
Highschool hurts like a bitch. If it didn't hurt like a bitch, then I wouldn't have said it does.  
  
Secondly, don't tell me high school isn't hard until you tell me what high school you go to.  
  
Do you have 6 hours+ homework a night, on average? No? Good for you, you lucky person you.  
  
Sometimes I wish I went to my zoned school so I could be a damn valedictorian already. God, my highschool right now is so hard, it makes the rest of the schools (except the other two that are also part of the top three in the state of NY) make it look like elementary school all over again.  
  
It's like I went from junior high to college or some shit. Damn...  
  
Oh well. Too bad. I forgive you for telling me high school isn't that hard, but next time, don't make an assumption until you know the exact circumstances of the complaint.  
  
Otherwise, you'll just end up pissing the person off because you:   
a) made an incorrect assumption, and  
b) made an incorrect comment based on the incorrect assumption.  
  
I hope I got my point across.  
  
Also, I am continuing this story under another name. It's not that big a difference in title.   
  
Burnt Roses: Remake!  
  
Not only is it redone, but its better. Grammar, spelling, story, writing. All better. So go check it out. Or something.  
  
And in case you want to know, the majority of high schools are damn easy. That's why I chose to take the entrance exam to one of the top 3 schools in my state, got in, and thought I could just lay back and do work, and get 90's.  
  
It didn't work that way. I actually have to spend hours studying, hours doing homework, and get three hours of sleep just so i can get up early enough to take the one hour commute, and then stay after school for mandatory extra curricular activities, and then get home at around 6, just to have 6 hours of homework, and the death cycle all over again.  
  
I don't remember the last time I actually ate a real meal.  
  
No, I don't want your sympathy. I just want you to think next time before you speak.  
  
Thank you very much. 


End file.
